carefully we'll place our destiny
by cleverbooty
Summary: "And Asami smiles, a bright and loving smile, and Korra's not really thinking of anything other than the way her heart must skip a beat as she leans forward, touching both sides of Asami's face as she presses their lips together – finally." [Asami/Korra] Reaction to the finale!


**authors note: **the finale was so good...it just...MY HEART, MAN. korrasami is real and breathing and nothing will convince me otherwise! this is my first lok one-shot/writing EVER, and i'm so glad to dedicate it to korrasami just. because this ship is beautiful and this girls tug my heartstrings.

title comes from "i wouldn't mind" by he is we - which is a VERY good song and i suggest that you guys read it during/after/before reading this! IT'S SO CUTE WHELP.

* * *

><p>"It's so <em>beautiful <em>here," Asami says, suddenly, the celestial green light reflected against her face and making her normally pale and soft green eyes bright, electric, even. Her face breaks into a wide, breathtakingly _joyful _smile – the happiest one that Korra has seen her wear ever since her fathers death.

They're laying, side by side, in a patch of blossoms, backs pressed against the soft surface of the blooming flowers and bellies toward the stars, where the northern lights cut through the night sky like the stroke of a paint brush. Backpacks neatly placed beside them, the comfortable _hum_ of spirits at ease filling the cool air around them, Korra takes a deep breath, releasing it and relishing at how _calming _it is.

"Yeah," Korra breathes out, sighing in content as a small breeze rolls over her.

As Korra blinks, watching the stars twinkle against the bright lights dancing around them, she becomes incredibly aware at the soft, intimate contact of skin between her and Asami. She moves her neck, looking down through the darkness to see Asami's hand wrapped in hers, just as tightly as it was when they approached the spirit portal.

Asami must notice her stare; the other woman is silent, always silent but still as observant as ever, and she merely clasps her hand just a _bit _tighter on Korra's.

Korra tries not to make her blush noticeable; she looks back up at the stars, merely squeezing Asami's hand as a reassurance to let her know that the gesture did not go by unnoticed.

"Thank you for taking me here," Asami murmurs, voice soft.

Korra smiles, shrugging her shoulders and giving Asami a quick glance; Asami's eyes are trained on the stars, each of the twinkling lights reflected in her gaze.

She looks rested, contented, and utterly _beautiful_; Korra tears her gaze away, looking back up at the sky.

"I said anywhere," Korra reminds her, laughing a bit. "I had some friends to visit, and after everything we've been through, being here...it's really calming."

She hears Asami chuckle slightly at her words. "Yeah," she agrees. "The spirits here are so much more talkative than the ones in Republic City."

Korra nods, allowing for that comfortable silence to take over their conversation once again.

She feels Asami shift beside her, suddenly, after minutes have gone by of them just laying underneath the expanse of stars. Korra glances over, frowning – did Asami want to leave?

But Asami's still laying on her back; one of the blossoms underneath them is in between her fingers, though, with her twirling it around, face in deep thought.

"Something on your mind?" Korra asks gently, blinking as Asami looks over to her, gripping the flower just a bit tightly in her grasp.

"I'm just thinking," Asami tells her, glancing at the flower in her hand.

"About...?" Korra hopes she doesn't sound too pushy, but. She thinks she can guess what's on the others mind; it could be about her father (probably was), could be about how she's going to build back up Future Industries after it was decimated by Kuvira, could be about what happened as they were going into the spirit world, about the silent, openly caring look that they shared-

"About...never mind," Asami says, shaking her head with a weak smile. "It's not important."

Korra blinks. "Well, now I'm curious," she tells her, inching just a bit closer to Asami's taller figure. She doesn't miss the way Asami regards her action, the small glint in the other woman's eyes as she meets Korra's gaze, before looking away just as quickly.

Asami takes a deep breath; her lips are pursed together, a small, yet still quite noticeable, blush spreading on her cheeks. "Promise you won't laugh?"

Korra smiles, shaking her head. "I won't," she tells her honestly. "I mean, unless you tell me you want to become engaged to Wu or something."

Asami's blush grows just a bit more; she shakes her head. "As if," she laughs. Her face takes on a more serious tone, then, a small frown taking hold of her face as she tips her head back, her cheeks becoming enveloped in blossoms.

Korra remains silent, watching her and waiting for her to continue.

"...you're really important to me, Korra," Asami finally says. "Your opinions, your safety, _you_, you just...you really matter to me."

Korra feels a lump growing in her throat, her heart beginning to pick up speed and beat against her chest with a clear _bump-bump-bump._

"You're important to me too," Korra tells her, feeling herself inching just a bit closer to Asami. "When I was away for those years...you were the only one I felt comfortable talking to and keeping updated with."

She hears Asami suck in a breath; it startles Korra, really, but Asami's grip on her hand only becomes tighter.

"I wasn't lying when I said that if something happened to you it'd be unimaginable," Asami continues, her voice shaking slightly. "Ever since we became friends, after everything we went through...I can't imagine my life without you in it. I don't _want _to imagine that. It's unthinkable."

Korra feels her body begin to shake just a bit underneath the weight of that confession, of Asami telling her just how much she _cared_ about her and valued her.

"I thought I lost you," Korra tells her, quietly. "I saw the hummingbird hovering over that spot where we were able to get in, and I saw the arm come down...I had to make sure I got a view of who got out, but I thought..." Korra trails off, finding that her next words are nearly impossible to get out. The dread, the utter heartbreak and fear that crept in her chest when she saw the mangled remains of the metal suit hit the asphalt...it's one she doesn't want to repeat.

Asami looks at her, finally, eyes locked onto hers as the weight of Korra's confession airs around them. Korra looks down, in embarrassment really, wanting to find something to say in order to replace the nature of the conversation, until she feels Asami's hand leave it's grip on hers, only to gently place it on the curve of Korra's jaw.

Korra looks up at her, at the pale green of Asami's eyes and the shine of her jet-black hair.

"You didn't lose me," Asami tells her, quietly.

"And you didn't lose me, either," Korra murmurs.

And Asami smiles, a bright and loving smile, and Korra's not really thinking of anything other than the way her heart must skip a beat as she leans forward, touching both sides of Asami's face as she presses their lips together – _finally. _Korra feels Asami's arms wrap around her midsection, pulling her closer, until their bodies are touching, and all they hear is the sounds of wind brushing against flower petals.


End file.
